Metal Stone Face
' Metal Stone Faces' (also known as Metal Shogun Face Bolts) are an accessory introduced in the Beyblade: Shogun Steel Anime, Manga and Toyline. It is a version of the Stone Face and can be obtained through various sources. Design Metal Stone Faces follow the same concept as regular Stone Faces; the Stone Face acts as a Screw/Bolt to keep the Beyblade tightened together. However, it is, obviously, made of metal. It is octagonal in shape, rather than a hexagonal shape used in the previous HWS and 4D Systems. The Bolt also seems longer than its predecessor, most likely to deal with the occompaniment of new kinds of wheels. Metal Stone Face Custom (MSF Custom) Like the MFB version of the Metal Face, a custom version is also available for the MSF. Again, the parts are interchangeable to allow a greater control over the weight of the Stone Face. *'Metal Core:' 2.9 grams *'Metal Plate:' 2.6 grams *'Clear Core:' 0.9 grams *'Clear Plate:' 0.5 grams Due to the slightly longer length of the Stone Face compared to the original Face Bolt, the MSF Custom weighs slightly more than the MF2. As such, the weight combinations are also slightly heavier: *'Heavy:' Metal Core + Metal Plate (5.5g) *'Light (Zero Core):' Clear Core + Metal Plate (3.6g) *'Middle (Middle Core):' Metal Core + Clear Plate (3.4g) *'Feather:' Clear Core + Clear Plate (1.4g) Due to Shogun Steel Beys being in-general heavier than MFB Beyblades, a Metal Stone Face is not always a necessity, especially in mixed matches (Zero-G vs. MFB). In particular, a good Synchrome Defense build may actually lose some usability from MSF-H due to the loss of stamina. Whether or not to use a heavier face may depend on whether your opponent also uses a Synchrome. Despite Middle and Light being identical in weight, their weight distribution is different and as such should be used in different build types. Advantages Metal Stone Bolts are generally metal versions of the Stone Face Bolt, being used to add and distribute weight in Beyblade customizations. They are mostly used for Defense-Types, but can also be used for Attack-Types, in order to slow down their quick movement and to prevent recoil. They have little use in Stamina because the added weight slows the Bey's spin velocity a little bit. They traditionally come in red, black and silver, but many special colors (green, purple etc.) have been produced as well. Products :*BBG-02 Ninja Salamander SW145SD :*BBG-08 Pirate Orochi145D :*BBG-12 Archer Griffin C145S :*BBG-14 Metal Stone Face - Flame Red :*BBG-15 Metal Stone Face - Aqua Blue :*BBG-20 Bandit Golem DF145BS Variations Trivia *Due to Hasbro changing their Shogun Face Bolts into a cross (+) shape, and the fact that they didn't release any Metal Face Bolts separately, it is unlikely Hasbro will release any Metal Stone Faces in the future. *Similarly to the Metal Face not fitting Shogun Steel/Zero-G Beyblades, the Metal Stone Face doesn't fit Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury Beyblades either. The smooth section right below the flat plate is wider that the hole in the Fusion Wheels. Category:Parts Category:Accessories Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Takara Tomy Category:Merchandise Category:Japan Exclusive